


Believer

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, aka they beat Thanos and everyone is alive, post-IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Steve Rogers x Bucky BarnesPrompt: ..."something about you always makes me think that everything is going to be okay. Remember when you asked me what I believed in back when we were kids? I have an answer now - you."





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

After the dust settled, the air was still on the battlefield, everyone exhausted from the hours of fighting, but still high on adrenaline in case another enemy was ready to attack.

Minutes passed in silence, everyone catching their breaths and slowly realizing what they had accomplished. 

Thanos was dead, it was all finally over. 

Even in his fatigue, Steve had found his way to the side of his old friend, the both of them covered in grime and blood, smiling as he took a seat beside Bucky at the edge of the clearing, "looks like we won another war, Buck."

"I didn't expect anything else from you, pipsqueak...in fact, you know what?" Bucky found himself smiling as he avoided Steve's eyes to look at the setting sun, "something about you always makes me think that everything is going to be okay. Remember when you asked me what I believed in back when we were kids? I have an answer now - you." He looked over at his friend with a fond look, like they were never men out of time, just two friends, just two happy and loving fools happy to be together again. "It sounds ridiculous, but I really do believe in you. It's kind of irritating actually, I want to punch myself in the face."

At the confession, Steve's mind stopped working, only vaguely listening to the rest of Bucky's words, "please don't punch yourself, Buck." He managed to whisper, head still reeling at the confession, "It's a nice face, I like that face. Haven't we been through enough injuries for the day?"

After another moment of silence, they both looked up with matching grins on their faces, lasting only a minute more before cracking and laughing their hearts out. The sheer innocence of the moment catapulting them both back to simpler days before the wars and being soldiers. 

When all they needed on the streets of Brooklyn were each other.

"I'm pretty sure the two of us have had enough injuries for centuries." Bucky's voice was quiet as he continued to watch Steve's face, the grin on his face slowly changing into a tired (but satisfied) smile, "think we'll be free from wars for a while?"

"I hope we will be." Steve ran a hand through his hair and chuckled at the idea of the two of them retiring, even for a little while, "but even if we won't, I believe that we can get through anything."

Bucky was touched by the comment and held out his hand for his friend, "together?"

"Until the end of the line." Wasting no more time, Steve nodded and gripped Bucky's hand in his own as the sun continued to linger on the horizon, indicating the end of yet another long battle together.


End file.
